The Way Home
by Funky In Fishnet
Summary: Dom and Fran return from their trip and settle back into JKP. Dom contemplates the future.


_**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of it._

_**Author Notes**: Posted in honour of starandrea's birthday :) Enjoy_

* * *

**THE WAY HOME**

Dom and Fran got back to Jungle Karma Pizza right in the middle of a particularly hectic shift. Fran dropped her backpack on the stairs immediately and grabbed an apron, her eyes happily widening as she took in all the kitchen activity. And far be it from Dom to miss out on more of that facial expression.

"Here," Fran stepped right into the chaos and grabbed a box for Daniel who was wielding a pizza a little too wildly.

Daniel was singing, it sounded like a show tune. It sounded better than whatever was on the jukebox. When he caught sight of Fran and Dom, who sketched a salute with a big smirk full of 'expecting someone else?', whatever note Daniel was reaching didn't even wobble. It soared up to match his grin. Fran bubbled with giggles. Dom's smirk softened into something else at the sound.

That was when Theo swept in from the restaurant, juggling empty plates and a full order pad. He paused, raising his eyebrows when he saw Dom and Fran. There was an almost impressed smile on his face though, one he'd probably deny if anyone pointed it out.

"So you actually managed to find your way back," he said at last, setting the plates down for washing and handing the order pad off to Daniel.

Dom turned his smirk on Theo. "You missed us, huh?"

"Sure, like an annoying tick."

"So you did miss us."

Theo sighed heavily, turning to Fran. "You couldn't have lost him? Deep in a forest somewhere, behind a sand dune? No one would have missed him."

"I would," protested Fran with complete sincerity, because everything about Fran was sincere and Dom nudged a hip against hers. They stayed connected.

That was when Lily burst in from her dance class, smile wide when she saw them and her skin glowing with healthy sun-kissed colour. The beach, RJ had said the last time they'd talked and just before Dom had run out of payphone money, Lily had been enjoying trips to the coast recently. Making up for a lot of beachless summers. Dom hoped she'd taken Theo and that she'd taken a lot of pictures.

So there was pizza to serve, because RJ and Casey had actually taken the day off together and turned up just as the sign was flipped to 'closed'. RJ smiled widely and returned Dom's hug, telling them how glad he was that their path had brought them back to JKP. He finger-spelled something against Dom's back that made them both grin even more.

Casey wanted to hear stories, so they all trooped up to the loft. Flit was out; he had a thing for arcades apparently and spent hours there when he wasn't working or sleeping downstairs.

"Hey, he likes it. We offered him a hammock or one of the fold-outs," Casey shrugged. "And he's better than any kind of alarm system."

Camille was somewhere around; Theo was giving the large potted plant in the corner a suspicious look. According to Lily, Camille had learned quickly how much Theo hated being surprised so had taken to finding obscure ways to use her camouflage abilities to do just that. She was keeping score. Jarrod was out, taking an Academy class maybe. He'd be back later for Camille. They disappeared together regularly and always turned up on time for their shifts.

"I think it's sweet," Lily commented with a smile on her face like she knew something no one else did. She probably did. People liked telling her their secrets. "They're really good for each other."

That caused a debate about exactly how annoying Theo found Camille which led to talking about trust issues. Lily spent the most time with the chameleon besides Jarrod and Casey trusted Jarrod's judgement, something Dom raised his beer to. Camille had brought all of Jared's Pai Zhuq potential sharply into focus, much better than the Academy had ever managed. Score one against organised religion. RJ tipped his juice bottle to Dom like he knew his thoughts exactly.

RJ wasn't drinking beer, of course. He maintained that alcohol made the world appear particularly unbalanced to him, a feeling he hated. Dom could still remember the incident in their first few weeks as Cubs that had caused that decision.

Dom had a lap full of Fran. There was space on the couch or one of the beanbags could be pulled over. But why bother when he could hold his arms out and rest his chin on her shoulder as Fran offered him pretzels. Dom squeezed her, getting a hiccup back that had her bright eyes laughing and her hand over her mouth apologetically. He whispered into her ear.

"Sounds like that citrus wash right outside Mexico."

"That was your fault," Fran bumped his shoulder, before looking wide-eyed. "Did you bring some back?"

"Fran, is that an engagement ring?" Lily broke in, delight filling her expression. That got the whole group's attention.

"Oh," Fran looked down and smiled. "Yes, it is."

Lily reached excitedly for a closer look. Dom knew exactly what she'd find. The ring was thick and heavy with markings on. It felt solid and probably looked very familiar.

"Wait, isn't that Dom's ring?" Theo exclaimed. "You didn't even buy one?"

"Oh, I love it!" responded Fran with an extra happy smile. "We swapped. It's very symmetrical."

Dom obligingly tugged a chain free of his shirt to reveal a slim silver ring threaded onto it. Fran had insisted on buying him one the day she'd said yes. It shifted against his chest with every move he made, like a heartbeat.

"Doesn't fit," he explained with a grin. "And I tried."

RJ had that knowing look on his face, like the forces of the universe had come into alignment as he'd always hoped they would. Casey was practically sitting on top of him, crowding onto his chair unapologetically. That was answer enough.

"So, how did it happen?" Lily asked.

Dom waggled his eyebrows. "We went skinny-dipping."

"And you had to share that part," Theo sighed.

"But weren't you the one in the first year who jumped into that..."

No one wants hear that story, Lily," Theo interrupted, from where he was lounging (and when had Theo learned how to lounge?) on the couch beside Lily. Their legs were touching in a way that was intimate by Theo's standards. Lily looked brilliantly happy.

"I could stand to," Dom raised a hand.

So Lily started her story and Theo tried to talk over her and Fran nestled against Dom with a smile he liked a lot. This was home to her. Dom's home was roads and dust and diners and planes. The sensation of always moving, thirsty to see more. It was deep in his bones, unshakeable. But he had a place here too. Not roots, but somewhere he wanted to come back to. Chalk up another new experience.

* * *

Fran had gone to refill their water bottles and find that book she'd left in JKP all those months ago. Dom unrolled the ratty blanket he'd taken from the Academy. It was a good night for the stars.

"Marshmallows," declared Fran jubilantly. "And chocolate. It's funny; I thought I'd miss pepperoni and mozzarella more. Oh, and RJ's all out of pickles."

She dropped down beside him, already eagerly breaking into the chocolate. Her smile was beatific. Tomorrow, they were definitely taking over the kitchen for s'mores.

"So…" he lay down and gestured to the starry expanse above them. "What do you see?"

Fran gasped as she tilted her head upwards, the sky reflected in her glasses. Dom felt the same way, a smile tugging at his smirk. The sky was all you needed. He could feel Fran's ring sliding about and pulled her in closer. Okay, maybe not all you needed.

"Oh, right there," Fran pointed upwards at a star cluster. "When we were crossing the river that was supposed to come out into the hot springs."

She poked him in the shoulder and Dom laughed. So he'd gotten the directions wrong that day. A legitimate mistake. She'd been shivering, he remembered, but she'd smiled when her eyes fixed on the heavens. Dom had shared his blanket with her. Good times.

"Would I be interrupting if I shared in your appreciation of the cosmos?" RJ's voice came from behind them.

Dom tipped his head back, directing an upside-down grin at his friend who was waiting for an answer in the doorway. Fran was warm against his skin, scrunching herself even closer to make room

"I think we're in a sharing mood tonight," Dom told him.

RJ settled himself in a loose cross-legged position, a heavier shirt over his uniform. Fran offered him the chocolate.

"So, what stories are you seeing?" RJ asked expectantly.

"A river Dom lied about," Fran supplied with a grin at her fiancé.

"Ah, stories from the path," nodded RJ.

He was wearing a new necklace, Dom noted. Definitely homemade, but not RJ's usual style. The conversation might steer that way later. Or not. It didn't need to.

"The macaws liked Fran," Dom said instead.

"I liked them too," Fran grinned happily. "They gave really good advice."

Dom met RJ's gaze right as it started to mellow into thoughtful. Seeing Fran with the birds had been something. She was a natural. She was wearing the cute pink bird barrette today that he'd found for her. He'd sewn the silver-edged bird patch she'd bought him in return onto his backpack.

Flamingo, he'd taken to calling her sometimes. Just because it was completely wrong for her.

In the cool night air, he could smell the honey of her shampoo and the earthy travelled aroma her skin had taken on. He loved that smell. RJ's familiar scent was there too, mixed up with his voice and more than a hint of Casey as he started a story about a constellation he'd spotted.

Dom had never stood still in one place for so long. Even RJ's welcomingly unique version of domestic was too stifling after a while. This he could get used to. He wanted to.

And Fran had dreams of libraries and pizza and creating a safe place. Her library could have wheels. Dom grinned. And birds following it.

The stars would always be there.

_-the end_


End file.
